Question: Ishaan has walked his dog for a total of $24$ miles since he started walking daily. He has been walking $12$ miles each day. For how many days has Ishaan been walking?
Answer: The number of days that Ishaan has been walking is the total number of miles walked divided by the number of miles walked each day. $24\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days walking}$ $24\text{ miles} \div 12\text{ miles per day} = 2\text{ days}$